The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Ficus, botanically known as Ficus elastica, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Brasil’.
The new Ficus is a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Ficus elastica cultivar Tineke, not patented. The new Ficus was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Uitgeest, The Netherlands in March, 1999 within a population of plants of the cultivar Tineke. The selection of this whole plant mutation was based on its unique leaf coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Ficus by cuttings in a controlled environment in Uitgeest, The Netherlands, since June, 1999, has shown that the unique features of this new Ficus are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.